


Alpha 第十四章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: NCT同人文





	Alpha 第十四章

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
一点点车  
OOC

第十四章

“直走过会有个拐外处，那里左拐。”

李帝努和郑在玹两人一路从首尔开到釜山，没有休息径直往釜山的郊区行驶。

接近两个多小时的路程，除了中途李帝努指路之外，两人都异常安静。李帝努是心思都在黄仁俊身上，而郑在玹竟然没有找什么话题，安安静静地做个“驾驶员”，倒是让李帝努有点意外，瞟了一眼这哥。

郑在玹单手扶着方向盘，手腕上带着Richard Mille的黑色骷髅腕表，烟灰色衬衣的袖子随意挽起，另一只手靠在车窗上。长时间的开车让他也有些疲惫，没有做造型的头发胡乱蓬松着，没有镜头前那样克制着优雅先生形象，倒显得他有些肆意。

“在玹哥，你不会转头就告诉罗渽民我把人给带去哪了吧？”

别提，李帝努心里就是这样猜测的。按照以往这位哥看戏不嫌事大的德性，李帝努已经做好了双重准备，省得又被郑在玹背后捅一刀。

郑在玹被李帝努怀疑也没有生气，抿嘴轻笑了声：“那我岂不是自找罪受？大晚上的白开两个多小时的车？”

郑在玹一边开车一边斜视观察着李帝努。

Alpha弟弟坐在副驾驶，随意靠着椅背，偏向于车门。亚洲人里头罕见的骨相，不似李泰容那样华丽系，也不是sm传统的门面长相，五官轮廓分明而深邃，俊美绝伦，英挺的鼻梁，完美的Jaw-line，头肩比列优秀，染了银白色的头发倒真让他更像粉丝所说的实打实的欧洲人。

随手从李楷灿家里披出来的骚粉色西装遮住了让Omega们排队流口水的腹肌，这颜色李楷灿穿那叫个又野又欲，倒是被这个弟弟穿出了霸气。宽肩窄臀，直挺的背脊，手臂线条绷得死紧，昭示着这个Alpha时刻准备着战斗。

啧，看得他嫉妒得想打架。

Alpha永远喜欢用强大、蛮力来说事。互看不爽就要用发育得健壮的身体野蛮地去冲撞对方，碰了自己的东西最快的解决方式就是打一架，抢Omega更是打的你死我活。

只不过他们这群处在镜头前时刻伪装着的Alpha，被粉丝被偶像光环束缚着，天性都得压制着。不过，动不了手，动动嘴也行啊。

“怎么？这么怕我吗？”

没有哪个Alpha会喜欢这样的挑衅，也不会喜欢示弱，但李帝努知晓这个哥哥的劣根性，索性闭嘴什么都不说。

没得到回应郑在玹也无所谓，正视着前方自顾自的说着：“我是真没想到你会做出这种决定，不过你确定仁俊会跟着你走？”

郑在玹这是想起了什么，笑声中又带点轻蔑：“他们在策划着解约呢，五个人加个Ten哥一起走，仁俊到时候怕是都想不起你这个人~Omega啊，都是这样的……”

“……在玹哥还真是了解Omega呢？”

郑在玹把话题引到这里反而让李帝努想起一件事，李楷灿这小子打听来的。想来也是有趣，他就说嘛，怎么会有正常的Alpha不好好地享受世界找个Omega艹，跑他们弟弟这里凑各种热闹呢。

“在玹哥喜欢的那位的Omega前辈——”

李帝努留意着郑在玹把控着方向盘的手指紧握，青筋暴起。

哇嚯，看来是真的了。挑眉对上郑在玹瞬间变得面无表情的脸：“可不就是这样一去不复返……”

——诶唷不打听不知道一打听吓一跳！你知道在玹哥喜欢谁吗？吓死你！

——真的绝对真的！Johnny哥说的啊怎么会假，你又不是不知道Johnny哥当初可是前辈他们的预备役啊！

——我就说这哥平常过得跟苦行僧似的，不yp，公司安排的也都看不上，每天打着抑制剂，你说哪个Alpha会选择这种苦啊！我还以为是不行呢。合着人家有心心念念的白月光！

——如果是那位前辈我倒是能明白了，天仙似的~这还能看上哪个Omega啊~

“闭嘴！”

郑在玹发火，百年难得一见。

队里，郑在玹的年纪靠中间，上头又是好几个Alpha哥哥，一般发号施令或者当红脸也用不着他，本人也不常在队内立威，导致一些小的例如黄仁俊钟辰乐朴志晟之类的都以为这位好好先生真的表里如一的没脾气。

实则不然。

李帝努耸了耸肩，对郑在玹发出的威胁意味的信息素不以为意。

他不怕郑在玹，现在除了黄仁俊会离开他之外他什么都不怕，但还是不要把人给彻底惹毛了。毕竟他还没到目的地呢。

一时间鸦默雀静，除了汽车行驶发出的声音外，两个Alpha都安静了下来。

一个思考着等会接到黄仁俊怎么摆脱郑在玹，另外一个，谁都不知道这个Alpha又在想些什么……

**********

黄仁俊窝在床上啜泣到没力气才沉沉睡去，这会大半夜的人醒过来了，饿醒的。

今晚罗渽民给他烧的饭他一口都没吃，不仅自己饿狠了，肚子里的宝宝也在抗议。黄仁俊自个儿揉了揉哭得红肿的眼睛，默默爬起来打算下楼找吃的。

罗渽民这个房子是个两层的老房子，听他说是他外婆家，这几年外婆跟去首尔和他们家人一起住，这个老房子就空出来了。

“咚咚咚”

黄仁俊刚走到过道上，突然听到莫名的声响，把他吓了一跳。半夜的老房子里只有他一个人，他又容易想东想西。但那个声音还在继续，好像是有人在敲打窗户的声音。

黄仁俊灵光一闪，立马小跑去过道尽头的窗户那里。

是李帝努！

Alpha到达地点后，拒绝了郑在玹的提议，客气地目送这位哥哥离开，才走近这个老房子。瞧都不瞧一眼挂在大门上的锁，径直往后院走去。

李帝努站在一颗大树下猛地一跳，就登上了一条较粗的树干，但离二楼窗户还有些距离，他脚踩住粗犷的树干，另外靠着臂力攀上更高一点的树枝，借力往上一跃，顺利到达他的目标位置，手上还拿着顺路捡得几颗小石子，一下下地打向紧闭着的窗户，引来Omega的注意。

黄仁俊觉得自己其实不是很爱哭的，但每次在李帝努面前都控制不住眼泪。

“呜呜呜你怎么才来啊！你不要我了吗？

“对不起俊俊，怎么会不要你了，对不起我来晚了！”

李帝努从窗户外跳了进来，还没站稳黄仁俊就扑了过来，哭得他心疼。李帝努捧起黄仁俊埋在他怀里的小脸蛋儿，骨节分明的手指轻轻地帮Omega抹去眼泪，俯身啄吻，缓缓往下蔓延，在Omega后劲腺体处用力亲了几口，还咬了下，引得黄仁俊轻呼。

真好，俊俊没让罗渽民靠近！

两人分别太久，黄仁俊不舍得离开李帝努的怀抱，撒着娇着晃着Alpha，要Alpha疼疼他。

这样的Omega太甜了，甜得李帝努嗓子发痒，放在Omega腰间的大手不老实，不断摩挲着Omega的身躯，往下揉捏黄仁俊圆润的屁股，将他的下身紧贴自己的粗热，小幅度地冲撞着Omega柔软处，嘴里还不断说着骚话，俊俊湿了是不是，老公疼你，把黄仁俊弄得脸红耳热。

两人是完全侵蚀的AO情侣，分隔时间太久，这李帝努还没开始黄仁俊下身就流水流个不停，Oemga清雅的紫藤花信息素被李帝努强势的蔷薇香勾得香腻起来。黄仁俊只身套了件李帝努的大衬衫，盖住了屁股，因为怀孕肚子变大穿着内裤不舒服就直接没穿，这会倒是方便了李帝努，两条修长的腿被分得大开，乖乖听alpha的话自己握住，只是被Alpha摸了几下，身体就燥热不已，李帝努压在他身上，单手脱去西装，露出里面结实的腹肌。

看着Alpha健硕的身躯，Omega身下的小穴没被人抚摸就开始翕动，晶莹的汁液不断流出，一会儿就浸湿了身下的床单。黄仁俊害羞地要死，双手捂着脸，透过手指缝隙看Alpha居高临下得凝视着他放浪的模样，眼下的泪痣在月光映射下显得邪魅。

黄仁俊永远不知道自己在床上的模样到底有多迷人，身体任由李帝努摆弄，被情欲挑得粉红粉红，纤细的腰肢不用自主得贴合着Alpha，桃花瓣的唇微微张开，又艳又纯，让李帝努想就这样死在他身上。

Alpha凶猛地入侵他的口腔，狠狠占取Omega嘴里的唾液，缠着香舌不放，黄仁俊被吻得只能呜咽着呻吟，两人的津液顺着下巴流淌下来，Alpha霸道的不肯放过Omega任何东西，全部都是他的，一路顺着脖颈吮吸，一只手变着花样蹂躏Omega的乳头，还坏心的用手指弹了下，黄仁俊没忍住发出阵阵呻吟。

“俊俊，你要我吗？”

“嗯~嗯啊！要、要……嗯！”

李帝努粗壮的肉棒研磨着湿得一塌糊涂的小穴，龟头被张合的小穴吸了进去，里面又热又软。

“俊俊，跟我走好不好？嗯？”

Omega被这要进不进的架势给弄得难受，里面痒得狠，腰臀不停地黏着李帝努扭动，双腿缠着李帝努的腰要人进来。

李帝努也不急，在床上有的是时间磨他，双手狠狠掐着他的臀肉，狰狞的肉棒深深地捅进了Omega的秘处。

“我真的想就这样干死你！” 被我的肉棒顶在床上，哪里都去不了！

李帝努一边操着他的逼一边咬着他耳朵说着这里只能我捅进来知道吗嗯，俊俊你这里好紧咱们儿子真的能从你这里生出来吗……一句比一句下流，听得Omega情欲上涌，没被照顾到的玉茎直廷抖动，马眼都流出了水。

“唔~你疼疼我~嗯啊！”Omega仰着天鹅颈呻吟着，双手环绕住Alpha的脖子把人拉过来接吻，小嫩逼被李帝努插得满满的，两人结合处水声、肉体擦撞声音不断，穴口都被抽插起了白沫。

Omega很贪吃，紧紧裹住肉棒还不够，还想把两边的球也一起吞进去，肉棒稍微抽出来点，都要追着挽留，嫩逼咬得李帝努爽得仰头喘息，李帝努一下一下地狠狠操着，猛地一记全根深入，顶得身下的Omega娇喘连连。

做爱的时候李帝努一向都是面无表情的，粗暴，用力地占有着黄仁俊，被黄仁俊夹得受不住的时候才会哼几声。

黄仁俊爱惨了床上的李帝努，强大的、野蛮的、粗暴的Alpha！

“唔嗯~太快了啊~”

“俊俊跟我走嗯？跟我回家？嗯~”

李帝努揽住被他艹软了的Omega的腰身，更加贴近自己，一手还在揉搓黄仁俊浑圆的肉臀，Omega怕是所有的肉都长在这里了。大手张开就覆盖了一瓣臀肉，肆意地用力揉捏成各种形状，粗长的肉棒更加卖力地操弄，黄仁俊被他撞得一耸一耸的，舒服得要死。

李帝努没听到回答，紧扣着他的肩膀，继续猛操起来，大开大合的冲撞穴心，顶进生殖腔。

怀孕中的Omega努力寻回一丝理性，羞红着脸装模作样得推着在他身上奋力抽插的Alpha提醒他注意点别伤到孩子。

炙热滚烫的阴茎被Omega柔软的生殖腔紧紧包裹着，花穴缩紧，狠狠夹住李帝努的肉棒，Alpha哪还有理智顾及孩子，一心只想赶紧操到黄仁俊点头。

“俊俊，答应我，和我走！”

李帝努掰开黄仁俊的臀瓣，腰身一挺，将肉棒插得更深，撞击愈发凶猛，黄仁俊的腿都被他肏得打颤，肉棒太大了，操得太用力，黄仁俊都怀疑生殖腔会被他捅坏。

“操烂啦，啊~要被操烂了呜呜~太深了！”

“俊俊，你这里真能吃~”

Omega手护着肚子，抬起屁股把自己送给李帝努操，灭顶的快感让Omega就要失去神志，硕大无比的肉棒在生殖腔里疯狂顶撞，抽出时还带出一波淫液。

坏心的Alpha抽出自己的粗壮，舔着唇勾着Omega，胯下很有技巧地研磨着Omega但就是不进去，硬要黄仁俊答应他所有的要求才肯再进去插他的嫩逼。黄仁俊被欲望折磨得难受，皱皱鼻子就开始啜泣起来，想让Alpha心疼，但他错了，李帝努最爱看他被他弄哭，哭笑全由他掌控。

“……跟你走……呜呜你去哪我就去哪儿……”

黄仁俊知道李帝努不得到答案不会让他好受，但心里就是憋着气，我孩子都为你生了你还在计较这个，气得小老虎本性又闹出来，上爪直接挠他。

李帝努一手就逮住他两只小手，牵到他唇边，色情地舔了一口胎记，抓着他的腰也不打声招呼下面就野蛮地捣进去，跟打桩机一样，疯狂地操弄着，两颗球也重重地拍打着臀部，似乎也要挤进这香艳可口的小穴中，把Omega下体弄得红艳不堪。

Alpha狠狠咬住Omega后颈上的腺体，握住黄仁俊的玉茎套弄，黄仁俊哪是他的对手一早就泄了他一手，被Omega的淫液弄得滚烫湿润的阴茎仍旧在亢奋地顶弄。

李帝努性欲很强，每次都把黄仁俊搞的欲仙欲死却还不射，特别是分隔那么久之后的亲热，黄仁俊觉得自己要被他弄死在床上了。Omega主动贴上李帝努的上半身，浑身软绵绵地靠着Alpha的胸膛，伏在他肩膀上撒娇：“老公~我好渴~想喝老公的精液~”

这可把李帝努给激得双眼冲红，抱住人换个姿势，黄仁俊坐在李帝努身上，被李帝努抓着腰死命往下撞，每一次都极其深入，噗嗤噗嗤的水声不停，两人结合处都被这湿滑弄得黏腻，Alpha粗暴地封住黄仁俊的嘴巴，终于抵着黄仁俊最敏感的地方成结，结卡在生殖腔里越来越大，把里面都撑满了，一股股滚烫的精液射了出来。

室内一片春色，李帝努还拥着黄仁俊坐在他身上，下面还埋在Omega的温暖处，把人给弄得软趴趴的还不够，尽情舔舐Omega的唇，牙齿还要咬一口他的下唇，两人炙热的呼吸互相交融。

“我累了~不做了好不好，宝宝好痛的~”

黄仁俊含糊不清的呜咽，想一次就打发了Alpha，奈何李帝努老早识破了他，Alpha压抑已久地性欲哪是那么好摆平的，把人放倒在床上，结实的身躯附了上去。“我轻轻的，嗯~不弄疼你也不弄疼宝宝嗯？”

两人上半身相拥，唇瓣紧紧结合，下半身，Alpha劲瘦有力的腰用力深顶，完全违背了自己说的“轻轻的”，压着Omega挣扎的双腿，听着雌伏在他身下的人声声呻吟，进进出出抽插着，狠狠搅动着咬着他的嫩逼……

**********

他从来没有去过香港以外的地方。

听人说首尔，那应该在北方吧，回想起电视上每次说北方大雪什么的他估摸着那里的夏天应该不会太热，以此类推，首尔也这样吧。

但等他真的到了首尔，他觉得自己傻透了。

被SM的工作人员在选秀现场直接带回了韩国的时候是个夏天。从小心大胆大的人回家跟爸妈随口报备了一声，没等爸妈反应过来就收拾好行李跟着sm的工作人员上了飞往首尔的飞机。

透蓝的天，洁白的云，衬着正当空那轮火球更加炽热，似乎要把整个首尔都给烤焦。

黄旭熙跟着SM的工作人员办完一切手续后听话的在公司门口等着所谓的练习生前辈过来带他去练习生宿舍，但久久不等人来。

他听不懂来来往往那些人讲的语言，站在公司门口，十几岁就练成的强壮体魄和飙到180+的身高这会有点碍事，时不时就得欠过身让人方便通过。Sm门口时常有粉丝扎堆等候自家爱豆，一群年轻女孩蹲在不远处看见他指指点点和身边人讲些什么又笑了起来。

那些女孩子会不会是在嘲笑他像个傻子一样？

真的挺傻的。黄旭熙擦掉额头上的汗，紧了紧背着的斜挎包的带子，一边想一边挪动着双腿躲到附近大树的荫庇下。

这会身边没有人，十七八岁的少年终于能安静下来沉浸在漫无边际的胡思乱想里：

啊他来这里到底系度做乜啊？

他饿了，想吃菠萝包了。

能出道吗？能赚钱吗？

啊好热啊、他想回家了。

耳边的知了还在没完没了得“知——知——”，聒噪不止。他垂头丧气地蹲靠在树边，嘴里叼了根从香港带来的棒棒糖，视野中不断变换着场景：

——应该和他一样也是练习生，素颜也能看得出来的好看，穿着运动装，成群结队的进了公司。

——好像是某个爱豆出来了，外围的女孩子们拎着大大小小的礼物猛地一圈围了上去，欧巴欧巴地叫着。

——就在他附近不远处，几个背着书包的女孩兴奋地拿着手机跳着叫来叫去，应该是逃学来追星的吧？

——低头看地上的蚂蚁都比他来得忙碌，要下雨了吗？这是忙着搬家吗？

耳边听到了喘息声，好像有谁在奔跑着，啊，不对，怎么离他越来越近了？

黄旭熙把脑袋从双臂中探出来，抬头一看。

“请问？是黄旭熙吗？”

眉眼带笑，目光清澈，阳光好似藏在他的眼睛里，沉淀了炽热，闪烁着温暖，嗓音仿佛上了蜜似的甜，温温软软地语调穿透他的耳朵挠到心尖。

来人说他叫钱锟，本来该来带他的前辈有点事情，他就过来帮忙了。

后来才知道那天工作人员是安排了李永钦，但李永钦大清早起来就拉着徐英浩他们开黑，完全忘了工作人员的安排，还是钱锟想了起来催着李永钦，但Alpha在钱锟这里耍赖习惯了，撒个娇让钱锟过来了。

钱锟陪着黄旭熙安置好行李，还帮忙买了很多日用品。已经在南韩生活了几年Omega知道哪个东西哪家超市更便宜，体贴得帮着同胞少花冤枉钱。

黄旭熙就这样傻乎乎地跟着他走，本来还两手空空，逛了大半天手上都是钱锟陪他买的日用品，黑T背面已经完全被汗水浸湿，但人就没喊声热啊累的，一路上只懂得对钱锟傻笑了，心里想着等晚上安顿下来就和老爸打电话，爸爸我碰到你说得会替Alpha节省money的Omega了，等着我给你娶回家啊！

年长些的Omega看出来这个长得高高大大一看就是Alpha预备役的小孩心里有点害怕，帅气的脸庞一直在小心翼翼地傻笑着，联想到当初自己离家过来一个人打点一切的辛酸，不想小孩也这样辛苦，留下了自己的号码，揉了揉小孩体贴低下来的头，温柔地说：“可以叫我锟哥哦~那我叫你旭熙还是lucas？今晚要不要来我宿舍一起吃饭，还有很多同胞一起，认识下吧。”

虽然还没分化，但妈妈从小教得好。黄旭熙很清楚自己肯定要分化成Alpha的，而且最近年纪已经到了，以为和钱锟玩得要好的也都是Omega，怕到时候被影响突然分化造成麻烦就还是拒绝了。

小孩一脸的“想去但是不好意思”的模样，惹来钱锟一阵轻笑，也没有强求，约好下次再一起玩吧就离开了。

黄旭熙以为很快就能碰到这个钱锟哥哥，但不然。一打听才知道这个Omega哥哥已经是新男团预备役了，他还在基础班挣扎着。

等再一次相见已是三个月后，机缘巧合，他和李永钦混熟了，被这个哥哥拉着去他的圈子里热闹热闹。

李永钦是个好哥哥，知道黄旭熙香港的还是混血和一些天朝的没有混得那么熟，怕小孩一人孤单休息的时候就把人拉来他这里玩。

已经被同期练习生科普过一遍现在练习生里头的几个有名的全部都在这里：沙发上，李泰容一手抱着董思成的肩膀，把人往自己怀里揽，两人头碰着头不知道说些什么轻笑着；文泰一还有中本悠太锲而不舍地闹着董思成，每每被李泰容一手刮开；徐英浩、郑在玹等人已经围在摆上火锅的桌子旁边，掏出手机默默等着开饭；还有——

“啊？Lucas！”

他念了三个月的哥哥，正把头探出厨房笑着和他打招呼，厨房的墙壁遮住了钱锟的大半个身子，却没抵挡住黄旭熙见到Omega的心花怒放。

但还没等黄旭熙回应钱锟，旁边的李永钦已经一把扑了过去，嘴里么么哒地向着钱锟讨亲亲。

霹雳哐啷啪啦，一颗少男心碎成好几瓣。

“可特么几把心碎了！”

金廷祐把钱锟带回家一晚上，把自己的床让给哥哥，又怕Omega哥哥想不开，人

就躺在屋外的打了地铺。第二天没迎来Omega的苏醒，反而先迎来黄旭熙。

首尔的十月已经冷了，这人硬是带了两大桶的冰淇淋过来，金廷祐在思考是把冰淇淋直接盖这人头上呢还是直接关门把他关出之际，黄旭熙已经靠着高大的身体把他挤到一边进了门。

金廷祐无奈地轻声提醒他钱锟还在睡，Alpha也放轻了嗓门，直接坐在Omega的屋外地上，掏出两个塑料勺子，打开冰淇淋就吃起来，还招手让金廷祐也过来坐着吃。

两个一八几的大个子就这样瘫坐在地上吃起了冰淇淋，金廷祐顺便还听完了少男心从怦然心动到破碎的全过程。

“……你果然老早就意图不轨！”

钱锟、金廷祐、黄旭熙还没有正式出道就被粉丝称作吉祥三宝，三人也每天黏在一起，金廷祐想装瞎都不行，只不过黄旭熙一直没有采取什么行动，金廷祐也事不关己。

“什么叫意图不轨，我怎么就意图不轨了？他李永钦不这样能有我什么事？！”

黄旭熙不服，凭什么先来后到，凭什么钱锟就得跟着李永钦，凭什么李永钦外面野花采着一大堆还能拥有钱锟！

金廷祐不回答他，黄旭熙又闷头吃起冰淇淋来，两个Alpha就这样无声的坐在地上。

“接下来你们要怎么办啊？”

“……”

“……我觉得你们不好走。”

金廷祐才是最早发现天朝成员有要走意图的人，但他没有声张，也就没人以为他知道。

“我不知道你们是怎么商量的。仁俊他们几个的事情不好处理，现在又加上ten哥这一出……我觉得你们还是再留段时间吧，公司最近不也是有大动作吗？说不定要重整我们的策划……”

“别说了。”黄旭熙忽然起身，拍了拍衣服上的灰，对金廷祐说，“廷祐哥，来不及了。”

李帝努不想黄仁俊走，派李楷灿来当说客，黄旭熙好好考虑过后还是觉得不行。公司对他再好，他始终还是外国人，现在资源好以后有比他更好的棋子了怎么办？在南韩钱锟就得和李永钦绑着，回国了他才有机会，李永钦再怎样也是泰国人得回自己的家，到时候钱锟肯不肯跟去还不一定呢！

但真正让他下定决心的还是昨晚钱锟打来的电话。

电话那头的Omega哭得心碎，叫着旭熙、旭熙你快过来，听得他心也跟着碎。

为什么总是让他哭呢？为什么总是让他不放心？

如果是他的话，绝对不会让Omega流泪。他可以努力赚钱，Omega想干什么都可以，不用担心金钱。他会努力爬上去，让所有人都不敢欺负他的Omega，不用再被压着去干自己不喜欢的事情。他吃再多的苦都行，但他的Omega一定要开心……

昨晚，哦不对，应该是今天凌晨闹了一通，金廷祐把钱锟带走后，他也没顾上那些Alpha哥哥，甚至没理会钟辰乐在背后大呼小叫，奔回宿舍，找到上次国内表演过后和赞助商吃饭的时候一个娱乐公司老板给的名片，不再犹豫地打通了这个号码。

“廷祐哥，谢谢你。那个，我就先把锟哥带走了哈~”

本来还面色沉重的人瞬间眉开眼笑，对着金廷祐露出真诚的笑容。

黄旭熙虽然经常会自己嘀咕这样做好不好，但他从来没有后悔过，就像那年夏天毅然决然地来首尔，就像知道钱锟和李永钦是对情侣也从来没有放弃过对钱锟的喜欢，就像知道接下来有场恶仗要打他也不怕，这一次，钱锟在他身边！


End file.
